The Silver Fox
by Rozen14
Summary: A sad Hiromi helped a fox prince. The foxprince took her to his palace for a feast. The feast turns out to be a wedding. Will Haru rescue her best friend? And what about Baron? Will he, Muta, Toto, Yuki, and Lune help out?
1. Down The Rabbit Er Fox Hole

I do not own The Cat Returns.

Hiromi sighed with sadness as she sat alone on the park bench. She just recently broke up with Tsuge as soon as she saw him hugging another girl, she didn't confront him about it, she just ran away as she felt her heart break into tiny pieces. Even though she lost Tsuge to another girl, she should look on the bright side of things, Haru was going to come back from her trip in England today. Hiromi smiled a bit as she thought about her best friend, whenever Hiromi will feel heartbreak, Haru will always be there to cheer her up. Hiromi got up and started to walk over to Haru's house until she heard slight whimpering from a slight distance.

"Huh? What was that?"

Normally Hiromi would just shrug off things, but curiousity got the better of her today. She followed the whimpering sounds until she found a fox, laying on the ground with a thorn in its paw. It whimpered in pain as it licked its paw. Hiromi blinked in awe as she watched the wounded fox, it was a beautiful silverish grey fox, with pure golden eyes and it has a white tip on its tail. Hiromi shook her head out of the trance of the fox's enchanting beauty. Normally she doesn't like animals, but this fox was so beautiful she couldn't stop staring at it. She gulped then took out a piece of blue cloth, then she carefully tip-toed near the fox. The fox sensed her coming and gave her a hiss of distrust, which scared Hiromi.....a little.....

"Easy there, I'm not gonna hurt you...." Hiromi said soothingly.

_"Yeah, like its going to listen to you."_ Her concious said sarcastingly.

_"Shut up!"_ Hiromi scolded her concious.

Hiromi slowly approached the fox and gently took it's paw, which was a surprise to her that the fox hasn't bit her at all. The fox continued to growl at her, but only softly.

"Easy, I just want to help."

Carefully, Hiromi removed the thorn from the fox's paw, giving it a little relief, then she tied the cloth to its paw to stop the bleeding. Hiromi smiled with success as the fox sat right up.

"See? Your all better now, but you do need to be more careful about where your walking." Hiromi advised.

Then Hiromi stood up and was going to walk away until she heard a deep suave masculine voice. "I shall take your advice personally, madame."

"Huh?"

Hiromi turned around and saw what she couldn't believe she saw. The fox was standing on its own hind legs! Hiromi's face turned ghostly white as she stared at the fox with amazement and fear. Knowing that the question was going to be stupid, she asked anyway.

"D-Did you say something?" Hiromi stuttered.

The silverish grey fox smiled at her. "Yes, I did. I thank you for helping me with my problem, fair lady. Its not everyday that you get to see a human helping creatures like me."

Hiromi's eyes bulged out anime style when she saw the fox's lips move. She doesn't know if she could either A) Run and scream like a little girl from witnessing a talking fox or B) Faint. But she didn't do either of those, for her body wouldn't move. The fox moved closer to her, took her hand and kissed it.

"I must repay you for the noble deed that you caused. I know! Why don't you come with me to my kingdom? We shall have a feast in your honor! It will be......a delightful celebration!" The fox suggested.

Hiromi blushed at the fox's comment, but again snapped out of the trance. "Hold up! I'm sorry, but who ARE you?"

The silverish grey fox gasped at Hiromi's question. "Where are my manners? My name is Prince Silver and I am honored to meet a lady like yourself! And may I ask your name, madame?"

"M-My name is Hiromi....."

Silver smiled a charming smile. "Hiromi, huh? What a pretty name! Come! We must go to my palace at once! All the foxes MUST know about your heroic act!"

Silver took off into the woods, leaving Hiromi confused.

_"All I did was remove a thorn from his paw......."_ She thought to herself and sighed.

Since the fox prince was so insistant to have Hiromi over at his "palace" for a feast, Hiromi figured it would be rude to refuse, so she followed Silver. As she found Silver, he was standing next to a bulky tree with a hole on the bottom of the trunk.

"Is this your kingdom?" Hiromi asked.

Silver chuckled. "No my dear, this is but the entrance. All you have to do is crawl through this hole, please follow me."

Silver crawled through the hole, leaving Hiromi to ponder for a few moments. Somehow something about this seemed fishy.......but then again, she gets to have a feast in her honor........and who knows they might even have seafood there! Hiromi licked her lips in delight.

"Heh. Maybe this isn't so bad....." Hiromi said as she smiled to herself and crawled in after Silver.

Little did both Hiromi and Prince Silver know was that a big fat cat with a couple of brown spots was following them and was watching them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! Hiromi helped a fox prince out! Will she enjoy the feast? Or is there something more to the celebration? And what about Haru? Will she even know about her best friend's disappearance?


	2. Haru To The Rescue And Hiromi's Makeover

Here is chapter 2!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru stepped out of the Tokyo City Bus then let out a peaceful sigh. It was great to be back home in Tokyo. She was away in England for a few weeks of vacation after a hard final year of high school. Now that she was back from learning all the historic reasearch of England, her final objective was to reunite with her old friends.

_"I can't wait to see them....they must really miss me!"_ Haru thought to herself ecstatically.

She decided to visit Hiromi first, so she walked all the way to her apartment. When she got there, she opened the door, then stopped. Her eyes widened with disbelief to what she saw. Tsuge, making out with another girl, while sitting on the couch. Haru, calmed herself down from the anger of seeing her best friend's boyfriend cheating, she leaned towards the couch and continued to look at the kissing couple.

"Ahem!" Haru cleared her throat.

Tsuge jumped and turned around to see Haru. His new girlfriend seemed to look at Haru with horror. "H-Haru!!! I.....I didn't see you come in!"

"Hello Tsuge.....do you know where Hiromi is?"

Tsuge shook his head. "No I haven't! Your......your not going to tell Hiromi of what you saw....aren't you?"

Haru shook her head then glared at him. "I'm not going to tell Hiromi, Tsuge. You are. Since your heart seems to set on another girl who you probably met a few days ago, you'd probably would want to fill her in on the details."

Haru turned picked up her bag and left the apartment to search for Hiromi, leaving a shocked Tsuge with his suprised and scared girlfriend. Haru began searching for her best friend by checking out the place she knew where her friend would go to be alone. The music store. No. The skater rink. No. The pizza joint. No. Pet store....HECK NO!!!!!!! Hiromi doesn't like animals that much!!!! Why would she go to a place where she calls cats "little allergy fluff balls" dogs "Yappy little rat dogs" and other weird but offensive names to the other animals! Haru sighed knowing that for once in her life, she couldn't find Hiromi. Perhaps she could just go visit Baron, Muta, and Toto, since she misses them the most. Haru was going to meet up with Muta at the cafe, his usual hang out spot. Suddenly Haru heard a loud meow from the other side of the busy street. It was Muta! He was trying to cross the other side of the road without looking for cars.......AGAIN!

_"Darn it, Muta! I told him to watch out for cars, many times! Just what is he trying to prove?!"_

Muta managed to get on the street and was about to cross, when a speeding car was heading towards Muta.

"MUTA!!!!!!" Haru shouted in fear and raced towards him.

Muta stopped and saw Haru running towards him. "Chicky?"

Then Muta saw the car coming, and started to yowl in fear. _"Oh no...... I'm gonna die!"_

Haru ran out to the street and quickly scooped up Muta and reached to the other side of the street, before the car had the chance of hitting them both.

"That was close.....thanks Chicky...." Muta said with a thankful tone.

"Muta, that was very dangerous! You could've been road kill!" Haru scolded.

"Sorry about that, but I was in a big hurry! I was taking a walk through the forest and I just saw something that I think Baron should know!"

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Well, there's this blonde human girl who just helped a fox out, and he took her to the fox kingdom!"

Haru blinked. "Fox Kingdom huh? Wait a minute, a blonde human girl? Is her blonde hair short and does she have blue eyes?"

Muta nodded. "Yeah she does!"

"And does she have a look of spunk in her eyes?"

"Yeah!"

Haru gasped. "OMG!!!!! That was Hiromi! That fox guy has Hiromi!!!!!"

"Who's Hiromi?" Muta asked.

"She's my best friend from high school."

"Oh...."

"Take me to where you last saw them, Muta."

Muta's eyes widened with surprise. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to rescue her." Haru said in a serious tone.

"No way! You could get killed if they caught you trespassing! And besides Baron won't approve!"

Haru picked up Muta and looked at him directly in the eye. "I know he won't approve. But whether Hiromi knows it or not, she could be in real danger and if we wait a little longer, those foxes are going to kill her! Now either you please take me to where you last seen them, or so help me, I'll tell Toto that you ate that chocolate covered sesame and almond seeded cookie that he was saving." Haru threatened.

"You wouldn't dare....."

"I would Muta. I would......because of our last adventure together it was you, Toto, and Baron who taught me how to stand up for myself. So what I've learned from our adventure, I've learned it from the best." Haru said as she smiled.

Muta smiled back, feeling proud of Haru. "Okie dokie Chicky, you got me on this one, now put me down and I'll take you to the passage of the fox kingdom."

"Thank you."

Haru placed her friend down then Muta walked off into the emerald green forest beckoning her to come. "This way!"

Haru followed Muta with quick haste. After passing through a lot of trees and bushes and other forest material things, they stopped at an elm tree with a den hole at the bottom of the trunk.

"This is the place. All you gotta do is crawl through that hole. You want me to come along with you for protection?" Muta offered.

Haru shook her head. "No thanks, I got this. Thank you Muta, for taking me here."

"Your welcome, Chicky. But I still think that Baron won't like this." Muta said doubtfully.

"I know. But right now, I don't have much of a choice. I can't wait around, twiddling my thumbs knowing that my best friend is in danger. You can tell Baron if you want, but I'd appreciate it if you kept it as a secret. I'll be fine, I promise."

Muta nodded, but still had his doubts. Even though Haru isn't uncoordinated anymore, there is still a possible chance that she could get caught and killed, but he kept his negative feelings at bay. Haru kneeled down and was about to crawl through but she gave Muta another look.

"Muta, just in case if I don't make it back, I want you to know that your a great friend and Toto is too. Lune and Yuki are also the greatest friends I could ask for as well. And......even though Baron probably doesn't have any feelings for me, I just wanted him to know that I still love him." Haru smiled.

Muta's ears flattened down as Haru finished her confessions. Haru didn't need to tell him and Toto that they are great friends, they already knew by telling the happy expressions on her face whenever she looks at them. Yuki and Lune probably already knew about Haru enjoying their friendships with her and as for Baron..... well..... Muta knew that Baron realized his love for Haru a few days after the Cat Kingdom incident. If he knew that Haru wandered into the fox kingdom by herself, Baron would go after her just like that! Muta just needed to wait until Haru leaves his prescence so that he could go tell him.

"Thank you Chicky....." Muta said as he smiled.

Haru then crawled through the hole and disappeared. Muta then took off to Baron's house in the Cat Beaureau, hoping that Toto and Baron wouldn't kick his furry tail for letting Haru go into the fox kingdom alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile at the Fox Kingdom)

Prince Silver was walking beside a fox-sized Hiromi in the palace. After seeing the giant palace in front of a waterfall for the first time, Hiromi knew it was a beautiful place for the foxes to live. Plus she already admired the garden that was filled with many pretty flowers, especially the lilies since they are her favorite kind of flower. As the two kept on walking together, a few maids and a guard came by and when they spotted Hiromi, the maids shrieked with terror and the guard pointed his spear at Hiromi.

"EEEEK! A HUMAN!" the vixen maids shrieked.

"AND SHE'S GOT THE PRINCE!!!!" The fox guard shouted.

"SPARE ME!!!!"Hiromi freaked as she instinctivly covered her face with her arms.

Prince Silver quickly removed the spear from Hiromi's face. "Enough of this! This human is no threat to us. Look at my paw and see the selfless thing that she did!"

As Silver showed the maids and the guard his bandaged paw. "This human has removed a vile thing that has damaged my paw!"

The maids and guard went oooh and awwwww, as Hiromi sweatdropped.

_"All I did was remove a thorn!"_

"Guard. I need to speak with you for a moment. As for you ladies, I would like for you to take Miss Hiromi to the guest room and give her a special dress for her to wear. I want her to look.....perfect for the celebration." Silver said slyly as he looked at a puzzled Hiromi.

The maids giggled, getting the idea on what the prince meant. They all rushed to Hiromi and grabbed her arms, shoulders and sides gently. Then they gently pushed her to the guest's room.

"We're going to make you so pretty!" The fox maids said as they smiled.

Hiromi laughed nervously as she sweatdropped again. _"I have a baaaaad feeling about this...."_

Silver laughed at Hiromi's reaction then looked at the guard, who was standing at attention. "What would you like to speak to me about m'lord?"

"I'm going to tell you something, that I need you to tell the others....... I am going to marry Hiromi." Silver confessed.

The guard's eye bugged out anime style. "What?! But m'lord! She's a human! Not a vixen! What would your father say?!"

"She'll be a vixen soon enough. As for my father, he'll just have to learn to like her. Now go and tell everybody including the chef and his helpers, the wedding must start."

The fox guard bowed. "As you wish sire."

As the fox guard left, Silver was staring out the window with a smile on his face, happy that he finally found someone worthy to marry him. It still amazed him that a human girl would actually help a fox in his or her time of need. He sensed alot good in her heart as she was busy bandaging his paw, but there was also a huge amount of sadness that was corrupting her heart and the smell of salty tears that was drying on her face. Someone made her cry. He growled at the thought of the person who would dare to make the source of his affections wallow in her sorrow.

_"That fool is lucky to never meet me. Otherwise, he or she will be tortured to oblivion!" _Silver thought angerily.

But then again, Hiromi will be a vixen and she won't be going back to the human world, so that fool wont be making her cry anymore. She will be happy with him in the fox kingdom, where they will love each other and have fox cubs of their own. Prince Silver once again smiled to himself again.

"Soon Hiromi....you will be mine." Silver said in a loving way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the guest room)

Hiromi was already dressed in a sparkling silver dress with sapphire earrings, sapphire necklace, and a sterling silver bracelet with diamonds encrusted on it. The maids giggled as one of them puts a silver bejeweled butterfly beret in her golden hair, while the other one was putting make-up on her face.

"You look so beautiful in that dress!" One of them said.

"I agree! Lord Silver will be pleased to see his future w-" The other was going to say until the another one of the maids kicked her to shut her up.

Hiromi blinked in confusion. "Huh? What was that you just said?"

"Nothing! Nothing! I was thinking of something else and it just slipped into the conversation." The maid said as she laughed with embarressment.

The maid did the finishing touches with the makeup on Hiromi's face then she puts them away. "There! All finished! Take a look in the mirror and see for yourself!"

Hiromi stepped a bit closer to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She gasped and smiled at what she saw....she looked beautiful. Her face has covered with rosy blush, silver eyeliner, and silver lipstick, while she looked absolutley great in that silver dress. Even though it will be her only day being in the Fox Kingdom, she knew that this will be her most treasured memory in her lifetime.

"I.....I look so.....fantastic!" Hiromi said happily. "Thank you all so much!"

"Your welcome, Lady Hiromi! It won't be long until you are known as The Saviour Of Foxes!"

_"The Saviour Of Foxes huh? This is pretty cool! I know that I haven't like animals so much before, but I now know what Haru meant! I guess being a fox isnt so bad!"_

Then all of a sudden, Hiromi's body began to change......her human ears disappeared and they were replaced with vixen's ears on the top of her head, while golden fur appeared all over her face and hands which are now paws. Her nose and mouth turned into a cute looking snout. Hiromi's eyes widened with surprise.

"HUH?! WHAT THE-?! What's going on?! Why do I look like a fox?!"

The maids gathered around and calmed her down.

"Relax! Its only the side effects from staying in our world too long."

"Yeah, just like the other kingdoms!"

"Besides, being a fox and a vixen isnt that bad! There are advantages of being one!"

Hiromi looked at the maids curiously. "Really? Like what?"

"Like running really fast! You can outrun any human and dog. And there's also jumping on random objects! Foxes can jump higher as much as a cat does!"

Hiromi nodded at those facts. "Ok....."

"Oh! Its time that we get you seated! It won't be long until the feast starts!" One of the maids said as she took Hiromi by the hand and guided her to the ballroom.

Hiromi smiled with glee, but has secretly become a little wary. As much as she is flattered of being invited to a party and being the guest of honor, she couldn't help but feel like something else was going on.....something that her new friend Prince Silver didn't want her to know about......yet.....but everybody seemed so nice here, they seemed like they wouldn't hurt a fly! But then again....they are foxes....they'll probably just trick her into doing something terrible, or worse they might eat her! Hiromi shook her head.

_"Stop it, Hiromi. Your being paranoid! Just cuz a few books tell of tales on how foxes can be sneaky doesn't mean that they will immediatly decieve you!"_ Hiromi scolded herself.

But even so the suspicion still rests within her. Just in case if they ARE trying to eat her, she'll have to think of a plan to escape.......hopefully the food won't distract her.


	3. Baron Worried And Haru In Disguise

Here is the next chapter to The Silver Fox, Enjoy.

* * *

Baron was busy dusting his furniture while Lune and Yuki were seated on the couch shielding their noses and mouths from the dust.

"Um Baron? (cough) Don't you think that's enough dusting?" Lune coughed in question.

"Yes, Im sure Haru won't notice or even care about the house being a little messy." Yuki added.

But Baron kept on dusting. "Im sorry you two, but I must have this house all clean by the time Haru gets here! I want everything perfect for Haru, when she gets here. This is probably my one and only chance to be with her and I can't blow it."

Yuki smiled at her friend. "Its so wonderful that you decided to give Haru a chance for a relationship."

"Yes. I just hope that she still loves me after these 3 long years."

"Im sure she still does, just give her time." Lune advised.

Suddenly Muta came bursting in Baron's house while trying to catch his breath.

"Muta! There you are! Did you see Haru?" Baron asked with excitement.

"Girl......Haru.......fox......" Muta managed to say while gasping for air.

"Huh?" Yuki wonder as she tilted her head.

"'sgoingafterher!"

Lune and Baron were still confused until Yuki frowned at Muta with a bit of impatience. "Muta, if you don't tell us what's going on this instant, Im going to tell Toto that you ate his cookie!!!!"

Muta's eyes bulged at Yuki's threat. "WHAT?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THE COOKIE TOO?!"

Lune and Baron chuckled.

"We all knew you ate the cookie.......except Toto of course and boy will he be angry when he finds out." Baron said.

Muta waved his arms, anime style while sweatdropping. "Alright, alright! I'll make it up to him later! Right now, we got to go help Chicky!"

Baron's eyes widened. "Haru? Is she in danger?"

"If she gets caught! She went to the fox kingdom to rescue her high school friend Hermione.....or Herzoni....or....."

As Muta tried to guess Hiromi's name, Baron's heart stopped with fear. His Haru.........going to the fox kingdom alone......to save her friend...... Lune and Yuki looked at their friend with worry, then Toto came in the house with some groceries.

"Hey guys! And fatso! I brought the groceries!" Toto cawed happily.

Baron quickly ran and grabbed his hat, coat, and cane. "Toto, please put the groceries in the kitchen quickly, we're going to the fox kingdom."

Toto looked at Baron as if he's gone mad. "What?! Why?!"

"Because Haru and her friend is there and we have to go rescue them!"

Lune and Yuki rose from the couch. "Baron, can we go with you? We want to save Haru too!"

Baron, Muta, and Toto stopped at the door. "Your majesties, I don't think that's a good idea. The fox kingdom is very a dangerous place, you could get killed!"

"With all due respect Baron, Haru is our friend as much as she is yours and if she's in trouble then we're going to help her too!" Yuki said sternly.

"I agree with Yuki, Baron. Just because we are royal doesn't mean we're going to go back to the castle and hide in fear because there are wicked foxes threatening our friend." Lune said bravely.

Baron looked at them with surprise but he smiled and nodded.

Then the group ran out of the house and they head for the forest to get to the fox kingdom.

* * *

(To Haru)

It took Haru 9 minutes to sneak past the guards at the doorway of the palace. She smiled in triumph.

_"Who knew that foxes get confused easily?"_ Haru thought to herself.

As went inside the castle, she immediatly headed upstairs, since she knows that kidnapped damsels were always held captive at the top floor of castles. After all she did play the Mario and Legend of Selda video games........secretly......

"Ok ok that's enough, there's no need for people to know about my secret life." Haru said as she glared at the author.

Hey, I was only trying to make the fanfic more funny and interesting........ anyway to cut this short, Haru quietly hid behind the curtains as a couple of fox guards were passing through the hallway while talking to each other. Haru began listening to their conversation.

"Hey did you hear? Prince Silver's going to get married!" One of the guards said.

"Oh really? To who?"

"To his saviour of course! The human girl Hiromi who is turning into a beautiful and lovely vixen who enjoys long walks on sandy beaches, eating seafood, and is secretly afraid of squirrels."

"Uhhhh why'd you say that?"

"I really don't know nor do I even care! Let's go to the ballroom and watch the ceremony!"

"Ok!"

The two fox guards waled away in laughter as Haru silently steps out of the curtain while trying to prevent herself from laughing. Hiromi's getting married to an "allergy fluff ball! Oh if only she had a video camera right now, then she would rub it in her face while saying: "HA! You do like animals after all!"

Snapping out of her attempt to blackmail Hiromi she quietly sneaked around the castle and found the doorway to the ballroom. She tip-toed inside once again hid behind the curtains. She peeked her head out and was amazed at what she saw. The whole ballroom is completely crowded with masked guests and servants! Her eyes kept wandering until she found a familiar looking vixen wearing a silver dress. Haru smiled in relief, already knowing who the vixen is: Hiromi! And by the look of it....her transformation is almost complete!

_"Oh great......I got to prevent Hiromi from changing! But how am I going to get to her without freaking the foxes out?" _Haru thought to herself.

She quickly started to think but so far, there was nothing. This was going to be harder then she thought.....

"MORE WINE!!!!!!" A drunken voice shouted.

Haru saw an intoxicated fox gentleman wearing a purple tuxedo, top hat, purple silk gloves, purple pants, shoes, and a mask while holding a wine glass walking around funny while a servant refilled his drink. Another servant holding a tray with cake walked up to him.

"Would you like some cake sir?" The servant asked.

"CAKE IS A LIE!!!!!!"

Haru covered up her mouth to prevent herself from laughing again. That joke NEVER gets old! As she kept her eyes on the guest, she had an idea on how to get close to Hiromi. The drunk guest got closer to where she was and stopped as if he saw something, then all of a sudden Haru grabbed him and pulled him into her hiding place without letting anyone knowing she was there. After knocking him out, Haru started to do a quick change. Hopefully no one could see through her disguise.

* * *

(To Hiromi)

Hiromi was sitting next to Prince Silver, while Prince Silver was sitting next to his father. The King looked at her with a wary look before speaking to his son.

"Silver, are you certain that you wish to marry a......human?" He whispered.

"Father for the last time yes! Besides, she's not going to be human much longer. She's going to be one of us soon."

The king sighed at his son's hard headness. "I still don't see why.......all she did was remove a thorn from your paw."

But Silver wasn't listening. His attention turned to Hiromi which caused the king to sweatdrop.

"How are you enjoying the food, dear Hiromi?" Prince Silver asked with a smile.

Hiromi swallowed an oyster. "I enjoy it very much!"

"Im so glad that you do! After we're done eating, I have a suprise for you."

Hiromi's eyes sparkled with delight "Really? Aw you shouldn't have!"

"Oh but I really do!"

Suddenly a mysterious stranger dressed in a purple former attire and golden mask (guess who!) walked up to the duo with its calm presence. Prince Silver looked at the stranger with a bit of hostility.

"Who're you?" Prince Silver asked in a sort of harsh tone.

The stranger held out its hand to Hiromi as it politely spoke with a calm mellow and well played masculine tone. "Just a guest, nothing more. I was wondering if I could have this dance with Lady Hiromi?"

* * *

Cliffhanger!!!!! Will write next chapter soon! Stay tuned!


	4. Falling And Second Infiltrate

"So you wish to dance with Miss Hiromi?" Silver asked with an annoyed tone.

The masked stranger nodded at the prince's words. "Yes your highness, I would like to dance with her."

"And why should I let you? You might take her away somewhere without me knowing."

That question shocked both Hiromi and the stranger. The way he spoke sounded angry yet...protective. It amazed Hiromi but as for the stranger...well she couldn't tell since his face was hidden. To keep things calm and to test Silver's behavior, Hiromi stood up from her chair.

"I will accept your offer to dance, sir."

Silver looked at Hiromi with a shocked look, fear started to grip his heart of losing her to another male fox. "M-Miss H-Hiromi! You're going to dance with a stranger?"

Hiromi smiled sweetly when she heard his concerned question. "I'll be all right. This guy isnt gonna hurt me. If he does anything to me, I'll let you know."

Silver blushed at her smile, then he reluctantly lets her dance with the mysterious "gentleman". "Very well...if you trust him then I will let you dance with him, but Im keeping my eye on him! I do not wish for my guest of honor to be taken away from me..."

Hiromi nodded then took the stranger's hand and lead "him" to the dance floor. The stranger held her hand while placed "his" arm around her waist as she did the same to the stranger's and together they waltzed to the graceful music.

After a few professional twirls, the stranger began to drop "his" masculine tone and whispered to Hiromi in a femenine voice. "Hiromi, its me Haru!"

Hiromi's eyes widened. "Haru? What are you doing here?"

"I have heard from a reliable source that you were tricked into coming here, so I have come to rescue you!"

"Uuuuuuh...ok...and where did you get the outfit?" Hiromi asked.

"From the cake hating drunk that I knocked out from behind the window curtain."

Hiromi gasped. "You knocked out a guest?"

"It was necessary!" Haru said defensively.

"Uh huh...riiiiiiiiiight..."

"Never mind...listen Hiromi, you must not give yourself into your...newly...fox instincts thingy! You'll be a fox forever if you keep doing that!"

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I should...I think Im happy being a fox and not being a human, since Tsuge cheated on me with another girl!"

"I know what Tsuge did was inexcusable but you shouldn't throw away your humanity just because Tsuge dumped you behind your back! There are other fish in the sea of dating, right now you just caught a pretty bad fish."

"I...don't know Haru...what you said made pretty much sense, its just that Im not sure that I should leave this place...everyone's nice here...including Prince Silver."

Haru and Hiromi kept twirling around the dance floor while the party guests watched with awe at the skill of the two dancers, while Silver just watched with pure jealousy.

Haru looked at her friend with concern then she caught a few glimpses of an angry Silver. Now knowing the fact that Silver intends Hiromi to be a fox and seeing the signs of jealousy and hate in his eyes, Haru has mentally noted that the foxes's option of eating Hiromi was scratched off the list. Silver was planning to wed Hiromi! She mentally imaginepalmed her mentality of mentalness-

_"Okay okay! I believe the viewers got it already!" _Haru glared at the author.

Pffft...killjoy.

"Hiromi I know you don't want to go back but we have to do this because I think my other friends are gonna come to the rescue at any moment and believe me, the fight's gonna be SUPER ugly. The last thing that I want is to see anybody get hurt. Would you at least work with me and get back to the human world so we won't have a war?"

Hiromi looked up at Haru and nodded. "Yes...I'll go back if it means to keep them safe from harm."

Haru smiled. "Im glad that you found an animal to like..."

"Me too..." Hiromi smiled back, then it turned serious. "But if you ever say I told you so, I'll deck you!"

Haru sweatdropped with a grin. "Whatever you say Hiromi...now follow my lead! We'll dance near the windows, it'll be our only way to escape!"

Silver gnawed on a chicken leg as he continued having his eyes glued to the two dancers, until he began to see a slightly different pattern to the way they danced. They were moving awfully close to the windows.

"Father...they're moving very close to the windows...is this a sign that they're about to escape?"

Silver's father sweatdropped with annoyance and sighed. "Son you are too paranoid...they're not going anywhere...they are on a 12 story castle, they're not that crazy to jump off and-"

Then suddenly the whole audience gasped with horror as they watched the disguised Haru scoop up Hiromi and climbed on the stony step near the window and opened it.

"Ladies and Gentlefoxes...it has been a wonderful party, but Miss Hiromi and I must be going!"

Silver dropped the chicken leg and leaped over the table while running towards Hiromi's captor.

"Hiromi!" Silver cried out with fear.

Hiromi's eyes wavered with emotion. "Im sorry my silver prince..."

Haru then fell backwards with Hiromi in her arms while the golden mask and the purple top hat fell off of Haru's face and head. Silver along with a few guards looked down from the window in terror.

"HIROMI!"

Hiromi screamed while holding on to Haru tightly as they both dropped into the royal gardens...after enduring a few blows from tree branches and angry squirrels first of course...

"OW! OUCH! OWIE!" Both Haru and Hiromi yelped until they fell on the green grass.

"Good thing...the trees...and angry squirrels...broke our fall..." Haru grunted.

"Yeah...Haru?"

"Yes Hiromi...?"

"Why did we...have to...jump from the window...?"

"It was the...only way out...since...there were...too many guards..."

"Oh...Haru?"

"Yes Hiromi?..."

"I hate you and your sense of logic right now..."

"I know Hiromi...I know..."

(Meanwhile at the entrance to the fox castle)

Baron, Muta, Toto, Yuki, and Lune silently hid themselves behind the bushes of the fox castle's front yard, they couldn't make a move on account that the two guards that Haru snuck by are standing there looking bored.

"Man, this stinks...why do we have to stand out here when the party's in there?" One of the guards complained.

"I hear ya dude! This is worse then the time when the last new guy got busted sneaking a piece of chocolate cake from the kitchen!"

"I still don't see why he got in trouble with that...everyone knows that cake is a lie..."

"Yeah but the prince doesn't actually care..."

Baron and the others sweatdropped at the guards's silliness.

"You know...something tells me that Chicky already passed by those goofballs..." Muta said.

Toto nodded."For once I agree with pork chop! Those two don't seem to be anything like real soldiers!"

"Even if they don't behave like responsible soldiers, we still need to pass through without them knowing." Baron replied. "The question is how...?"

Yuki suddenly had an idea as she dug into her big purse.

"Yuki dear? What are you doing?" Lune asked.

"I have an idea. If those crazy foxes think that cake is a lie..." Yuki trailed off as she pulled out a small plastic bag of cookies then tossed them over to where the foxes see them. "Then let them try to have-"

"OMG! COOKIES!" The two fox guards screamed with delight and raced over to get them.

Lune hugged Yuki. "What would I do without you?"

Baron smiled. "Queen Yuki, that was the best idea, you've ever had!"

"Thank you!"

The five friends went inside the fox castle quickly and hid themselves in a room. Baron checked the hallways while hiding himself behind the door.

"So far so good. No sign of-wait...someone's coming!"

Baron quickly closed the door quietly. He and the others pressed their ears on the door and listened to the sounds of running footsteps, metal clanging, and faint voices.

"I don't see them! They're not in the front yard!"

"Told ya!"

"That masked guy was pretty bold and nuts for jumping off from that window! And with that human girl that turned into a fox earlier!"

Baron's heart stopped as he heard the words. A human girl? Turned into a fox? And a masked being jumped out of the window with her? Fear gripped his heart while he wore a worried glance. Could the turned human girl be Haru? Could it be her human friend? And just exactly who is this masked gentleman?

"Baron?" Lune whispered with a worried tone.

Baron snapped out of his trance and looked at his friends, they too looked pretty worried themselves. Suddenly they heard another voice calling from a very far distance.

"Hey fellas! We found the masked guy and Lady Hiromi! They fell in the royal gardens!"

"Are they alive?"

"Yeah! And you won't believe this! The masked guy is a human female!"

"WHAT? No way!

The two voices who were close to the Baron and company's location ran all the way back to join their buddy. As soon as they were gone, Baron, Yuki, Lune, Toto, and Muta all came out of the room feeling amazed at what they heard.

"No way...Chicky jumped from the window? That's nuts!" Muta shouted.

"What on earth possessed her to do that?" Yuki wondered.

"I don't know...but...Im so happy that Haru's alive..." Baron said as tears of joy came rolling down his face.

Yuki pulled a piece of tissue out of her purse and gave it to Baron.

"Thank you Queen Yuki..."

Lune patted Baron's back. "We'll catch up to her Baron... I promise."

"Yeah! So let's go find her and her friend!" Toto cawed and started to run off in the hallways.

"Hey bird-brain, wait for us!" Muta shouted.

Baron and the others ran after Toto, while they started to work together to find the royal gardens.

(sighs) Somehow I know that it wasnt that funny enough... one of these days Im going to have to make a Baron/Haru story inspired from one of the Muppet Movies...lol I love the Muppets... :D


	5. Pirates, Ninjas, Guards, And Ice Cream

Another fantastical update! Hoorah!

After a few minutes of staggering to get up and waiting for Hiromi to change back into a human, Haru and Hiromi started walking through the royal gardens to find a way out. Haru was feeling alright but Hiromi felt a little miffed about using the window as an escape route.

"I can't believe you actually used the window instead of the door..." Hiromi said a bit angerily. "We've could've been killed!"

Haru answered back calmly. "It's not my fault that your boyfriend had alot of guards in the ballroom, besides you heard what our reviewer said: Doors are overrated!"

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!"

"Im not breaking the fourth wall...the reviewers have as much right to be in this story as much as we do."

"What about the other stories?"

"That too."

"Oh."

The two girls kept walking while hearing the birds chirping, bees buzzing and a few frogs croaking. Hiromi sighed while making another complaint about the window.

"The least you could've done was brought a long coil of rope and swung us out of here like a pirate does...pirates are awesome at escaping and kidnapping."

Haru stopped and turned around to look at her friend. "First off Hiromi, I didn't have time to prepare since I had been worrying over the fact that those foxes were gonna eat you for supper tonight...Second: After those long hours of worrying about you being dinner, here I find you nearly a fox, dressed up like a princess and having an oblvious yet pretty cute relationship with a fox prince who has developed a Cophetuian love for you... and third: Pirates are overrated...ninjas are better."

Hiromi's eyes widened anime style. "Ok...and what do you mean that ninjas are better? Pirates totally takes the cake at being awesome!"

"The cake is a lie! Ninjas are way cooler then pirates!"

"Nuh uh! Pirates are awesome!"

"You wish! Ninjas rock this planet!"

"No way! Its pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

"Ninjas!"

"Pirates!"

As the two girls got into each other's faces, a few guards came running and saw the bickering duo.

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

Both Haru and Hiromi sweatdropped as they looked up at their persuers then Haru grabbed Hiromi's hand and started running.

(Author's Note: I know its short but on the bright side there's the awesome ninjas and pirates debate!)

Prince Silver stormed in the castle hallways angerily. He just recieved a report from a soldier that the guest that took his Hiromi and jump out of the window was a human female in disguise! No doubt that she was the spy sent by the fool who broke his Hiromi's heart...he'll have to deal with her when he gets to her.

As angry as he was to the human, there was a good side of the report that Hiromi has survived the fall, as soon as he deals with the spy, he will focus his attention on his future queen. Silver went downstairs and went to the royal gardens where the girls fell. He spotted a guard and went up to him.

"Guard? Where is Lady Hiromi and the spy?" Silver asked with a testing tone.

The guard saluted to his prince. "They ran away when we found them m'lord, but don't worry the others are after them and they are hot on their trail!"

"I see...at least Lady Hiromi is still alive...did that spy hurt her when you found them?"

The guard shook his head. "No sir, she didn't touch her...although they were arguing..."

"About what?"

"They were arguing about pirates and ninjas m'lord! You should've seen their faces! They were very angry about it!"

Silver tilted his head in confusion. Pirates and ninjas? What is it about them that could possibly anger both the spy and Hiromi so much?

Baron and the others managed to get to the walltops of the fox castle after taking down a few guards that were staking out at the entrance to the walltops, in case Haru and Hiromi came through.

As soon as they found a good spot to survey the whole garden, they started searching.

"We've found the gardens...but still no sign of Chicky and her friend!" Muta said as his head kept going back and forth in a panic.

"They're still here somewhere, we just need to keep looking!" Baron explained.

Yuki was having a troubled time looking because of all the flora and fauna covering the whole ground. "Egads! Its like a jungle in there!"

Then suddenly Toto spotted the two girls running in a panicked frenzy.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!" Haru panicked anime style.

"OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN! OH MAN!" Hiromi shouted anime style as well.

"Hey I found them!" Toto cawed and pointed.

Baron saw them and smiled in happiness then he called out to Haru. "HARU! UP HERE!"

But Haru and Hiromi didn't hear him, for they were too busy running.

"Im afraid they didn't hear you my friend." Lune said sadly.

"They looked pretty scared...wonder what they were running from?" Muta wondered.

Then they spotted a group of guards running after Haru and Hiromi, Baron fumed with anger already knowing that the guards were going to kill Haru once they caught her so he started shouting to them.

"HEY FOXES! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY YOU'RE OWN SIZE?"

Then one of the foxes who stopped gave Baron a death glare and smirked. "Liiiiiiiike you?"

"Oh fudge..." Toto, Yuki, and Lune squeaked.

Muta facepawed himself. "Way to go Baron..."

But Baron wasn't feeling sorry, he knew that if he would just distract the fox guards, Haru and her friend would escape unscathed. The fox who glared at the group whistled for assistance, since their were six fox guards after Haru and Hiromi, two left the group which leaves three fox guards persuing the girls.

The three guards scaled up the walls, while Baron, Muta, Toto, Lune, and Yuki started running.

"I hope you have a plan in mind, Baron. These foxes are REEEEEALLLY not looking merciful today!" Lune said while giving Baron a hilarious worried anime look.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get to a more appropriate battlefield then we can take them down, after all there's only five of us and three of them!" Baron smiled anime style.

Lune sweatdropped at the battleplan but acknowledged it. Luckily for him, Baron, Toto, Muta, and even Yuki, they knew exactly how to defend themselves, especially against an armed opponent. They should know...they watched the martial arts videos at Haru's house while she was away.

Silver's father watched as the sun started to go down, it's almost sunset and his son and his chosen bride had STILL not returned...he sighed with despair.

"This is going to take forever...I guess that means no ice cream then..." he said as his ears lay low.

He started crying anime style. "WHY DID SILVER HAD TO HAVE CAKE INSTEAD OF ICE CREAM AT THIS BANQUET?"

XDDDDDDDDD Enjoy this update!


	6. Chapter 6

Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxt chapter time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Haru and Hiromi kept on running while panicking about their impeding doom, mwahahahahahahahahaha! Ok maybe that was a little dramatic...

"I hate my life right now!" Haru shouted as she ran.

"I hate your life more right now!" Hiromi shouted as she ran by her side.

"I hate my life so much right now that Im starting to hate yours!"

Hiromi was about to make a comeback. "Yeah well-"

Suddenly a spear nearly hit Hiromi's leg.

"EEEEK!"

One of the chasing guards whacked the other with his paw. "You idiot! Your not supposed to hit the future queen of the foxes, your supposed to hit the spy!"

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh..."

"Gah! Idiot!"

Haru and Hiromi kept on running while the three fox guards were gaining on them.

"What will we do now? They're gaining on us!" Hiromi asked.

As the two made a right, Haru spotted a door. "Quick! Through the door!"

"Oh so now we get to use doors?"

"Hey I already told you! We couldn't use doors before! Now come on!"

The two went inside while the three fox guards and Prince Silver (who amazingly caught up) followed. The room was dark for Haru and Hiromi to see as they carefully walked while holding out their hands to find another door. Prince Silver and the others on the other hand can see perfectly well since they are nocturnal.

"Which pretty much stinks, since they get to have the cool night vision thingy." Haru said feeling a little miffed.

The fox guards surrounded the two quietly in a circle while Hiromi unknowingly walked away from Haru trying to find a light switch. Silver watched as his beloved was coming towards him in the darkness. He smiled with triumph and bliss as he reached his arms out to her.

Hiromi reached over to where Silver is and began to touch his golden silk prince uniformed chest.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh, Haru?" Hiromi spoke softly.

"Yeah Hiromi?" Haru answered.

"I seem to have forgotten something...are walls usually silky soft and warm?"

Haru reached over to a wall and started searching for a switch. "No, walls are usually cold, lifeless, and stiff. Why?"

The blood in Hiromi's face went cold as Haru gave her answer. "Oh...nothing special...but uh... I think...we're not alone in this room..."

"Really?" Haru squeaked with fear.

One of the foxguards flicked a switch on and girls looked at them and Silver with suprise.

"Oh yes...you two aren't alone anymore..." Silver said as he wrapped his arms around Hiromi's waist and kissed her.

Hiromi blushed with suprise, while the guards and Haru werent that much suprised at all. Haru giggled and gave Hiromi an anime cat like smile.

"Awwww how cute..."

As Silver broke the kiss he held an animeish hypnotic Hiromi close to him. "Well, Ms. Spy, Im glad to know that you think its sweet. But that's still not going to save you from your punishment. Guards, arrest her!"

The three fox guards ganged up on Haru as she backed up to the wall while accidently pressing a random red button. Haru's eyes widened anime style.

"ZOMG! I hit a red button! Are we gonna explode?"

The fox guards, Hiromi, and Silver sweatdropped and kind of stepped away in fear. Then suddenly they heard a robotic girl's voice singing a random song...a song that they knew all too well...

This was a triumph!  
I'm making a note here:  
"huge success!"

"T-That voice!" One of the fox guards stammered.

It's hard to overstate  
My satisfaction.

"Could it be...?" Haru squeaked.

"What? Who could it be?" Hiromi asked with a panicked tone.

Aperture science:  
We do what me must  
Because we can.

Silver gulped as he spoke. "Its...Glados...the one who made cake a lie..."

For the good of all of us.  
Except the ones who are dead.

But there's no sense crying  
Over every mistake.  
You just keep on trying  
Till you run out of cake.  
And the science gets done.  
And you make a neat gun  
For the people who are  
Still alive.

"I can't believe she's still alive!" Haru freaked.

"Me neither...it took me six months to find her and destroy her for making the once glorious cake a lie! But now I have finally found her! She's here somewhere in this part of the castle!"

"Ehhhh..." Haru, Hiromi, and the three fox guards sweatdropped at Silver's comment.

I'm not even angry...  
I'm being so sincere right now-  
Even though you broke my heart,  
And killed me.

And tore me to pieces.  
And threw every piece into a fire.  
As they burned it hurt because  
I was so happy for you!

Now, these points of data  
Make a beautiful line.  
And we're out of beta.  
We're releasing on time!  
So i'm glad i got burned-  
Think of all the things we learned-  
For the people who are  
Still alive.

Go ahead and leave me...  
I think i'd prefer to stay inside...  
Maybe you'll find someone else  
To help you?  
Maybe black mesa?  
That was a joke! haha! fat chance!

Anyway this cake is great!  
It's so delicious and moist!

Look at me: still talking  
When there's science to do!  
When i look out there,  
It makes me glad i love you.

I've experiments to run.  
There is research to be done.  
On the people who are  
Still alive.  
And believe me i am  
Still alive.  
I'm doing science and i'm  
Still alive.  
I feel fantastic and i'm  
Still alive.  
While you're dying i'll be  
Still alive.  
And when you're dead i will be  
Still alive.

Still alive.

Still alive.

(Meanwhile where Baron and the gang are at)

After taking down three of the fox guards, Baron, Toto, Muta, Yuki, and Lune race back to the royal gardens to find Haru and Hiromi.

"Dear me, I hope they're all right!" Yuki said with a worried tone.

When they reached over to the gardens, they were gone.

"What on Earth?" Lune said, looking suprised.

Baron cupped his hands and started shouting Haru's name. "Haru! Haru!"

But there was no answer, all there was is silence.

"What could've happened to Chicky?" Muta asked.

Baron's eyes began to water with sadness. "I...I do not know..."

Toto ruffled up his feathers. "Im not giving up on Haru! She couldn't just disappear or get captured that easily, I'll fly and take a look around!"

Toto took flight and started searching the gardens. Lune, Yuki, and Muta started to comfort Baron.

"It'll be alright Baron." Lune patted his back.

"We'll find Haru soon! Then we will take her and her friend home and you will be able to tell her how you feel!" Yuki consoled.

Muta nodded in agreement. "Yeah and we'll be able to eat cake after this!"

Lune and Yuki looked at Muta horrified.

"Muta...the cake-"

"I don't care if its a lie! Its still sweet! Along with cookies, cupcakes, muffins, doughnuts, pies, and crepes!"

"But..."

"NO! And Im not changing my mind about it!"

Yuki and Lune cried anime style. "Poor poor Muta...he's fallen pray to the cake!"

Toto returned looking triumphant. "Hey guys! I found a door and heard some music!"

Baron stopped crying and looked at Toto feeling hope (and curiousity) shining in his heart once again. "Where is it?"

"Just follow me and I'll take you there!"

Toto flew away while the others followed.

"Hey bird brain! What kind of music did you hear anyway?" Muta asked.

"Hmmmm nothing much just some mechanical high pitched voice singing about Staying Alive."

Baron looked confused. "Staying Alive? You mean that old song from the 80's?"

"Im not sure, I didn't stick around to listen more."

"Oh."

Then there was a pause until Lune spoke.

"Wait a minute, I thought that song was from the 70's!"

That's all I got for now please enjoy!


End file.
